Kudo
Overview ChuuKudo, formerly known as "Badlolfunnykiller" is a key-figure to Roblox's Myths during its prime, but is now a controversial player who seeks to cause havoc and chaos in the RM Foundation for his entertainment. Kudo is viewed as a "hero" to the RM veterans for his discrimination against Flamingo's fan-base, individuals getting free-ranked for putting little effort and begging, and criticizing RM's implemented containment procedures. Before his time in RM, Kudo was a clanner who participated in several clans and obtained HR in most of them. In July 15, 2015, Kudo stumbled across a myth thread in Clans & Guild made by Kazdam detailing the stories about individual myths he researched about thus marking this fateful day as the beginning of his myth hunting career. __TOC__ Appearance Kudo has a medium-length black hair and slanted eyes. He's currently wearing glasses, a military officer cap, and the Manchukuo General uniform with an Aiguillette beside his right-shoulder. The "Order of the Orchid Blossom" is located on his left side, above his belt. His appearances may look different to his counterpart, but their personalities are still the same. Personality Kudo initially shows a lax and laid-back personality, expressing himself as a kind and respectful individual towards others. When interacting with an RM member he dislikes, he shows a bit of hostility towards them, sometimes being a prankster and poking fun at them whenever he's bored. When being in a heated argument with one of his closest friend or someone attempting to tarnish his image, Kudo will get serious and backlashes them worst than what he's receiving to the point of the opposing party attempting to make peace with him or straight up threw a tamper tantrum in front of everyone and leaving the server. Biography Around the summer of 2015, Kudo stumbled across a thread in Clans & Guild title "Roblox's Myths" written by Kazdam. At first, Kudo thought it was some crappy Creepypasta fanfiction and decides to troll RM during one of their hunts. However, when partaking in the myth hunt on Ulifer and Nursery Myths, Kudo was intrigued by this unique genre and decides to join RM, making RM the longest group he has ever stayed in his whole ROBLOX career. After participating in several hunts, Kazdam offered Kudo a position as a Supervisor and gives him the Security Department for him to lead. Given little equipment from Kazdam, Kudo and his department tried their best from preventing breachers from causing havoc in the RM HQ, sometimes resorting to admin commands if necessary. But due to the original RM HQ being incomplete and the securities having no guns or any tools to stop the breachers, Kudo eventually gave up on the Security Department and hands it over to another Supervisor. When given back the Security Department, Kudo realized that the containment idea is ridiculous and tries to suggest Kazdam on reverting back to the previous procedures but failed to convince him causing more trouble for the both of them later on. During the summer of 2016, Kudo hosted a myth hunt in a unexpected collaboration with RMH on several games which lasted about 3-4 hours with approximately 35 players at its maximum. On September 20th, 2016, Kudo's account was hacked by an unknown assailant. Before any damages was done, Kudo quickly emailed to ROBLOX which resulted his account being locked out in order to stop the hacker. However, without visible proof of him being the original owner of his account, he was forced to abandon it and moved to his other account, Goodlolfunnykiller. Around April 2017, a famous YouTuber named Denis uploaded the video about Kazdam's thread and reviewing it throughout millions of viewers. This caused a lot of his fans to flood into both RM and RMH, making the myth community more lively then ever. At first, Kudo celebrated this achievement, thinking that if Denis and other famous ROBLOX YouTubers were to join RM, it will be more successful then it ever was. After the flood, both him and Kazdam began secretly planning out which will be used later on if more ROBLOX YouTubers decides to post more content related to the myth community. In the spring of 2018, a YouTuber by the name of Flamingo posted a video on G0Z and several myth accounts to his channel. This caused a horde of Flamingo's fans to flood into myth hunting groups, most of it being both RM and RMH. The massive flood is later known as the "Flamingo-apocalypse". Kudo, thinking that the myth community is finally the most popular genre on ROBLOX and thought that it will be a bright future for RM is sadly mistaken. When he saw newer members resorting to creating myth accounts or venting about their depression and personal problems in the primary chat, in order to gain the attention of Flamingo, Kudo became disgusted on how the Flamingo fanbase acted towards the main ideologies of RM and went on a short hiatus from RM for a while. On April 1st, 2018, Kudo successfully obtained his account back by an old email containing evidence of him being the original owner. However, after returning back to RM, he still sees the problems that are happening and tries to prevent it but failed. After many attempts by him and other Council members, he eventually gave up on RM and resigned his position, marking the end of his 3-year contribute to RM. JUNE AUGUST JANUARY MARCH THE GLACIER SAGA LOL!!